Twisted Destinies (OLD)
by FallenFairy20
Summary: This Magix is different from the dimension we know and love, under a tyrant's rule Domino has become an empire, Solaria shines bright yet has enemies in the shadows, Linphea is plagued by disease and death, Melody is silent, Zenith closes it's borders off, and Andros makes a deal with the devil. A lost princess and her friends must save this Magix or die trying... Old Do not read!
1. Chapter 1-The Calm Before The Storm

**I don't own Winx Club, Iginio Straffi does.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

Sienna hated lectures, especially at the end of the day. Her amber eyes watched the minutes go by as Mr. Ashton went on and on about some insignificant battle in an even more insignificant war. To her, it was all nonsense, even her classmates seemed to agree as they were either on their phones or were quietly talking to each other, keeping their voices down to avoid getting detention. Sienna mindlessly began to wrap a strand of her light brown curly locks around her finger, dazing off until the afternoon bell rang. Immediately, all the students went straight for the door, hoping to escape the prison known as school.

"Miss Sienna, could you wait for just a moment?" The brunette stopped in her tracks, not knowing why she had been stopped by Mr. Ashton.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Ashton?" Sienna kept her composure calm, but inside she was shaking like a leaf. Gray Ashton was one of the older teachers at the school and yet he held an enthusiasm for his job that would come from someone who just got out of college.

"No, no, in fact, I have some good news." He pulled something out from his desk. It was a slim white letter with the name, Sienna Miriam Shields. On the back was a red wax stamp with the emblem of the Terran Order. It was a helmet similar to the one worn by Roman soldiers, a sentence spiraled around it, Aut Vincere Aut Mori. Despite its beauty when spoken out loud, the translation was crude and foul.

Either Conquer or Die, that was the blood soaked motto of the Terran Order. it was one of the things Sienna didn't like about the Order, but it was still her home. Sienna opened the letter carefully and pulled out a piece of parchment typed out in such small lettering that Sienna had to squint her eyes just to read it. Her eyes widened as she read the parchment.

_Miss Sienna Shields,_

_Your teacher, Mr. Gray Ashton, has requested your admission to the Terran Order's Youth Infantry, a special group of trained hunters dedicated to the capture and execution of the creatures known as Fairies. Though we usually wait to recruit until a candidate's senior year, your brilliant mind and academic achievements have earned you marks beyond the ordinary. This is an opportunity not many are given, an honor many are proud of, we implore you to accept your admission and use that brilliant mind of yours to further help mankind._

_From, Director Steele._

Sienna's heart stopped, her skin turned pale, this was too soon, this was too early. She had just turned 16 a few weeks ago, celebrating with her family, thinking of future plans.

Now they were expecting her to go to war. She couldn't stomach the thought of being on the battlefield, much less fighting in a war.

"I-I don't know what to say, can I have some time to think about it?" Sienna handed the letter back to Mr. Ashton. He looked confused, then smiled as if he understood what was going on in my panicked mind

"Of course, it's a big decision, though I do know that the Terran Order needs more brilliant minds like yours, they need strategists to win this war against Tir Nan Og, but I know you'll make the right choice in the end."

As Sienna walked along the school halls, Mr. Ashton's words echoed in her mind. She nervously She knew many of her peers would do anything to gain a spot in the Infantry, it was considered an honor and a dream to many, but Sienna wanted nothing to do with it.

She hated war, she hated all the blood and violence, it made her sick whenever one of her classes would show pictures or videos of battles. Though, if it meant being remembered and standing out in the Order, maybe she should accept it...after all it seemed better She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated, it was her sister.

_Hey, where are you?_

Sienna realized her mistake and quickly texted back while running through the halls.

_Sorry, be there soon._

As she made her way to the empty parking lot of the school, except for a small used silver car waiting near the front. Sienna rushed to it, she was out of breath and almost ready to pass out.

"You alright, Sia?" You're usually out here way before the others have left." Her older sister chuckled. The two sisters shared some similarities with their amber eyes and light skin, but Sienna's sister, Athena, had sleek pale blonde hair and had a more mature look to her with the dark green turtle neck she wore.

"Sorry, Thea." As she said this, she buckled into the passenger seat. "I got held back by Mr. Ashton at the end of class."

"He's usually really nice, did something happen?" Athena also had Mr. Ashton, so he was glad to have another Shields in his class a few years later.

"No, nothing like that, just some news." She tried to reassure Athena it was nothing, but the blonde wasn't convinced.

"Good or bad news?" She asked as she drove along the street.

"A little bit of both?" Sienna hesitantly chuckled, Athena raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else about it. Once they reached their house, which consisted of a small apartment in the more rustic part of the city, she told her about the letter.

"Wait, so you got admitted to the most lethal team in the Order and you don't know if you should accept it?" Athena summarized Sienna's story in the shortest way possible. She nodded, hoping her reaction wasn't too extreme.

Instead, she laughed. Her laugh cut through the silence as the two of them stood on the front porch of their house.

"What's so funny?" Sienna asked.

"Mr. Ashton did the same thing to me when I was your age."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but I said no and you should do the same."

"But you're amazing! Everyone tries to beat your records on the obstacle course and you have the highest scores in the school! Why throw such an opportunity away!?"

"Opportunity, yeah, right." Athena scoffed then sighed when she noticed Sienna's outraged glare, "Look, sis, this war is nothing but bloodshed and violence, you and I both know that, so don't delusion yourself that it will somehow change you."

"But-"

"But, nothing. War isn't glorious, it isn't honorable, it isn't even heroic." Athena snapped, her voice turned cold and serious, "It's all about survival and staying alive, which is what we'll do. It's better just to stay out of it, than cause more destruction and violence, like those so called noble hearted Paladins are doing out there!"

Sienna didn't speak, she was taken back by her sister's words and her knees began to shake. She had never seen her sister like this and it frightened her. So she simply nodded which lightened Athena's gaze.

"Good, now let's get inside, mom and dad's making some spaghetti and meatballs tonight!" Athena smiled again as if the conversation never took place. Sienna nodded once more and followed her inside. During dinner, she tried to act normal by eating and making small talk, then went to her room to get some homework, which wasn't what she was doing.

Instead, she was staring at the letter, going through every word over and over again. Athena's exclamation made her hands shake, she wanted so badly to crumple up the parchment, but something was holding her back.

What if there's a chance she could change all that violence and destruction? Maybe stop it from happening?

But she shook her head, she knew she couldn't stop all that hate, after all, the Terran Order wanted to destroy their enemy at any cost.

In her classes, she was taught the fairies were the ones who started the war.

That must make them evil...right?

As she drifted off to sleep, the parchment slipped from her fingers and she became surrounded by darkness, Sienna didn't notice the creatures staring at the house in anticipation. Most of them had silted red eyes and had claws, except for a large troll like creature, it was sniffing the air and turned in the direction of one of the red ghouls.

"Alert the boss that we've found her."

"We've found the lost Princess of Domino." The troll smirked in the direction of the apartment.

**Thank you for tuning into the first chapter of Twisted Destinies! This is the first time I've posted something to , I also have an account on Wattpad as well. So in case, you missed it, basically this Earth is in the middle of war between the Tir Nan Og fairies and the humans who formed their own country, The Terran Order. Who's the lost princess of Domino? Who is their boss? Also if you're wondering how old Sienna and Athena are, here you go!**

**Sienna: 16**

**Athena: 18**

**I'll be posting their ages every time a new character is introduced in a chapter so there won't be any misunderstandings. Stay tune for Chapter 2: Lightning and Thunder! **

**Until next time, FallenFairy20**


	2. Chapter 2-Lightning and Thunder

**Winx Club does not belong to me, Iginio Straffi does**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

Sienna woke suddenly, not by her alarm clock, but by her parents' screams and a gun going off. She knew her father only kept his shotgun around in case of emergencies like an armed robber or kidnappers, but then he would joked that it would never happen in such a good neighborhood, so what changed? Fearing the worst, she quickly rushed out of bed in her pjs and was about to enter the hallway, but was stopped by her sister, but she looked different. It wasn't the blood on her clothes that terrified her, it wasn't that the scratch marks on her arms and legs that caused Sienna to freeze in terror.

It was the wings fluttering with glitter that startled her.

The wings of a fairy.

Athena wore a light green dress with bits of gold in it, sparkling green gloves, she also wore light green ankle boots. She had a golden fire looking metal on her chest and a gold purse that had the symbol of a flame on it. Her hair was also longer and had more curls. Even with the whole getup, her butterfly wings were the most fascinating thing to Sienna.

"Sis, what's going on? What happened? Why do you look lik-

"Like a fairy? It's because I am one and so are you." She quickly pushed the two of them back into the room.

"But that's impossible, this can't be re-"

"Look, I know this is unexpected and strange, but I will explain everything later, just trust me, okay?"

Sienna nodded, even though her mind was buzzing with a million questions.

"Come out, come out, little fairy!" A booming voice shook the room, no the entire apartment!

"I just want to play, that's all!" Whatever was out in the hallway laughed, causing the room to shake.

"Sienna, no matter what happens, keep where you come a secret, got it? The people there don't like anyone from Earth, in fact you could get hurt just by uttering the Terran Order, okay?" She whispered, again Sienna nodded. Athena hugged her tightly and began to utter some words she couldn't understand. Before Sienna could say anything else, A flash of light blinded her and she soon found herself drifting in a whirlpool like place before passing out.

Meanwhile, Athena brushed away the tears from her own eyes and gathered her strength for the troll. She knew Sienna would be safe and far away from the battle with the teleportation spell Athena casted on her. Athena had been preparing for this moment, training in secret, (gaining her Charmix gave her a boast of magic), waiting for his spies to come and find them, to capture them, but she wouldn't allow it, not this time.

"Hey, up here! You smelly troll!" She shouted, gaining the troll's attention as she looked down at him from the staircase.

"Blitzing Blaze!" She summoned a blast of fire emitted from her hands and hit the unexpected troll, sending him into the nearby wall. The ghouls darted up the stairs, hoping to strike, but she had anticipated this and summoned several fireballs at them.

"Burning Lights!" The fireballs blasted away the ghouls, causing many to burst into dust. She barely had time to react when the troll tried to grab her, but she flew away quickly, keeping her distance away from hulking brute.

"I am Princess Athena of Domino and as long as I live, you will ne-" She was cut off by a purple blur hitting her chest, causing her to crash into a nearby wall. Her body felt like it was struck by a lightning bolt, electricity stung every part of her body violently, she couldn't move, something was holding her down, or rather someone.

"We'll never what, princess?" A young woman with very curly dark purple hair and dark skin mocked, a wicked smirk lit her face. One arm held her by the neck while the other had sparks of black lightning aimed right at her stomach, ready to strike. Athena glared at the witch before a series of lightning fast punches broke several bones in her chest.

"Come on now, princess, show me that power your family's so proud of."

"Why? So you'll just take it away and give it to your demonic master? Not a chance." Athena rasped, barely able to the girl sighed and let go of her grip on Athena then floated a few feet from her. Athena got a better look at her opponent, she wore a skin tight violet suit with high heel boots that looked as if they could stab her with a one kick of them.

"I came here, itching for a fight, so I'll give you the first hit." Athena stood in a fighting stance then enveloped her hands in flames and charged at her. She got one burning punch in the witch's jaw before she was struck by a violent shock. She fell to her knees in pain, her wings were scorched and there was a very loud high pitched ringing in her ears.

"Huh, not bad." The witch straightened her mouth, "But I've felt worse."

Athena tried to get up but the troll held her down as the witch started to speak in an unknown, forbidden language, sparks started to form around her fingers. Athena began to violently shake as her body pulling towards the witch. She soon realized it wasn't her body that was being pulled, but her magic. It felt as if her essence was being drained from her. Her sparkling dress and wings faded, leaving Athena in her pjs, she was tired and couldn't hold on for much longer. The witch now held in her hand a burning flame that didn't burn her as she placed her fingers through it,

"Now that wasn't so hard, was i-" The witch stopped when the flame flickered and died within minutes. There was an awkward silence as the witch face turned to confusion then to anger, then Athena started to laugh.

"Where is it? Where is the Dragon Flame?!" The witch gripped Athena's chin to force her to speak but she didn't, she still continued to laugh.

"You didn't think I was the only Princess of Domino, did you?" Athena smirked, her amber eyes burned with deceit.

A fatal crunch echoed across the room as Athena fell dead to the ground, her eyes dimmed, but her mouth still held a smirk. The witch let out a roar of frustration as she and the troll teleported away, leaving before the authorities arrived.

In a house meant for four, only three corpses were found that day. A mother, a father, and their oldest daughter.

The youngest found herself in a garden, still wearing her pjs, still wondering what in the world just happened.

**Thank you for tuning into the second chapter of Twisted Destinies! I wanted to make it darker and more mature since most of the fandom are teenagers/adults. I won't be saying who's child is who's yet...but Sienna and Athena are adopted (Sound familiar?) and (if you picked up on some of the hints) are related to the Winx Club...That's all i'm saying for now. Who is the witch and why did she attack Athena? Who does she work for? Where has Sienna been transported to? Find out in Chapter 3: Comet of Solaria.**

**Until next time, FallenFairy20.**


	3. Chapter 3-Comet of Solaria

**WInx Club does not belong to me, Iginio Straffi does.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Halley Lucina Solaris was forced to attend one of the worst events in her life.

Her sister's Princess Ball.

It wasn't that Halley hated her or parties, her mother had certain rules for her when it came to social events, especially when it involved her own family's reputation.

"Stand up straight, Halley." Her mother said firmly, keeping her voice down while she kept that perfect smile on her face.

"You're slouching."

"Of course I am, I've been standing for several hours, talking to strangers who barely give a damn about me." Halley hissed, her mouth hurt from smiling so much, while wearing a dark blue dress that sparkled like the stars, but to Halley, it was more like a glitter bomb just exploded on it.

She would've preferred black, but her parents wouldn't like that for their little girl.

"Language, Halley." Her father stood beside her mother, a tan skinned middle aged man with short brown hair and a scruffy beard. He wore golden armor with a red cape flowing behind him, complimenting his wife's galaxy blue dress.

"I know that this isn't your kind of thing but-"

"You should at least be happy for your sister, it is her Princess Ball." Her mother interrupted her father, "You'll have yours in a couple of years, you know."

Halley silently scoffed, she would never have such a flashy show like this. The decorations were too colorful, the ribbons were too frilly, and the whole ballroom looked as if a unicorn had barfed all over it with bright sparkles. At the center of it was her sister, Elaine. With her long flowing brown hair and her golden eyes, Elaine caught the eye of every person in the room, especially in that yellow dress of hers, leaving Halley in the shadow of her perfection. Everyone there only talked about Elaine and only her, something that infuriated Halley.

She hated every minute of it, so she was relieved when she finally able to get a breath of fresh air, by sneaking out when her parents were busy, talking to royal dignitaries. Halley found herself in the royal garden where the glow of the moon illuminated the flowers as she walked along the cobbled path in her dress. Halley found a bench to sit on and took off the torture devices known as her high heels that made her wince in pain every time she walked around in them. Halley never understood her mother obsession with fashion, she never understood her sister's desire to model in her mother's creation, it was all nonsense to her.

Then again, she's always felt like the black sheep in her family. While her father, mother, and sister looked like rays of sunshine with their warm smiles and outgoing personalities, Halley was darker, more like a storm cloud. Her pale blonde hair was in a messy pixie cut, her dark brown eyes looked like dirt compared to the amber orbs of her sister, and her personality was abrasive and secretive, causing many people to mistake her for a witch.

If only she was a witch, she wanted that more than anything, but instead she's a sparkly goody two shoes fairy. Halley wanted to gag whenever her mother mentioned Arcadia Academy, her sister's achievements there, and how she would be next to enroll. All Halley wanted was an escape from her family, from those who thought she was unladylike and crude, to have at least one friend who liked her for her, not because of her princess status or because of her sister

A rustling sound cut through the silence, causing Halley to snap out of her thoughts. Through the darkness, through the night, she noticed something walking through the bushes of the garden, a shaking silhouette, trying to find it's way through the dark. Halley kept her distance, hoping they didn't see her, but kept an eye on it, so it didn't try anything funny with her. Halley had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter as the silhouette tripped and fell, cursing as they went down.

If they were a spy or an assassin, they weren't very good at it.

Realizing that they probably weren't a danger to anyone, Halley walked closer to the fallen silhouette and created a ball of light in her hands. Unlike her sister's which was warm to the touch, Halley's was cold and could freeze her targets with a single touch. The orb illuminated the floral atmosphere around the silhouette, Halley froze when she saw the figure for the first time. It was a girl around her age with brown curls and frightened amber eyes. She was wearing pajamas which was strange. But it wasn't what caused Halley's blood to freeze.

It was the blood covering her clothes.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened? How did-"

"I'm okay, it's not my blood, it's not my blood." Tears began to fall down the brunette's face as she rambled more and more, her light gentle voice was barely above a whisper now. Halley didn't understand what she was saying, something about her sister and a monster? What she did know was that she couldn't leave the girl outside, especially in her fragile condition. Halley grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the bench where she could calm down.

"It'll be alright now, I can help you, but you need to breathe first." She instructed, "Now can you tell me your name?"

The brunette nodded, "I-I'm Sienna, Sienna Shields." Her voice got much louder and clearer as she spoke.

"I'm Halley, Princess Halley of Solaria."

At that moment, Sienna's brain stopped working as she just realized she was not only in a strange new world called Solaria, but that she had been speaking to a princess this entire time, an actual fairy tale princess.

Sienna fainted into Halley's grasp, while the young princess wondered how the heck she was going to get past her mother with an unconscious girl who looked as if she just came from a murder scene.

**Chapter 3 is up! Meet another member of the cast, Halley! The Fairy of Comets! In case you haven't caught it yet, she's one of Stella's daughters! Fun Fact: Halley is actually the name of a comet that only comes around every 75-76 years. As for the ages...**

**Elaine: 18**

**Halley: 16**

**Sienna has found herself in Solaria, lost and confused, but with the Princess of Solaria by her side, she's sure to find some answers...right? Stay tuned for Chapter 4: More Questions than Answers!**

**Until next time, FallenFairy20.**


	4. Chapter 4-More Questions Than Answers

**Winx Club does not belong to me, it belongs to Iginio Straffi**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

When Sienna woke once more, she didn't find herself in her bed at home.

Instead she was in a complete white room with no door in sight. She wore a silk white nightgown that swayed down to her knees. There was no blood, no mud, no scratches or bruises anywhere on her body. It was like the attack had never happened, but Sienna knew better. Sienna stood up and began walking around to try and find some kind of window or door.

But the more she walked, the more the room began to feel like a long hallway going nowhere.

"Hello?" She shouted, "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" After a few seconds of unnerving silence, she sighed.

"There's no need to shout, my dear." A calm and gentle sounding voice cut through the silence. Sienna whipped her head around to see a man, but he looked almost celestial. He did not appear human as his entire body was purple and transparent, Sienna could literally see right through him. His hair (or what she assumed to be) was pulled into a single long braid that fell to his legs. He wore a gentle smile as he floated to her, Sienna stepped a few inches away, terrified of him.

"W-where am I? W-who are you? A-are you a ghost? A-am I-"

"No, no, you are not dead, Sienna." He reassured, "But I am a messenger from the other side."

"The other side? Like heaven?" The image of angels with white wings and trumpets came into Sienna's mind

"Something like that, heaven is just one of the names given to it." He chuckled. Sienna wondered who the message was from, then a realization hit over her, turning her as pale as a ghost.

"Is it from Athena? My parents? Please tell me my family isn't dead!" Her hands shook, hoping, praying it wasn't her sister. His smile turned into a frown.

"Both your guardians and your sister fought valiantly for you, but in the end, they..." He sighed.

"They are in a better place now, she's at peace."

Tears began to fall from Sienna's face as she remembered all the good times she had with her family, the people she loved gone in an instance. The last time she saw her sister, she was covered in blood, sparkles, and scratches.

Why had she been so blind to her own family? To her own sister?

"Listen, I don't - much time." The man began to fade out and in for a couple of seconds. The room began to shake like an earthquake.

"Your family told me to tell you that the empire -stopped, you must-birthright." As he said this, he began to fade more and more, while the room began to shake more violently.

"Wait! I don't know your name!" As the room began to crumble around them, Sienna tried to reach for the transparent figure, but as she grabbed his hand, he turned to dust. A single word echoed in the wind as Sienna passed out.

Nabu.

What felt like an eternity later, Sienna woke up once more, but she was no longer in the crumbling whiteness, but rather a chamber fit for a queen. She was still wearing the silk white night dress. The walls must've been paper thin as Sienna could hear arguing on the other side of the room. At first, all she could hear was mumbling but as she made her way to the door, she could hear more clearly. She placed her ear against the wall, but immediately flinched at the shouting contest.

"I'm telling you she's not going to hurt anyone!"

"Really? So coming in covered in blood doesn't strike you as dangerous?"

"She was scared! Terrified! She didn't know where she was!"

"Which makes her dangerous! She could be a murderer, an assassin or worse!"

"She's not a murderer! She's my friend!"

"You just met!"

"Yeah, and she's treated me a lot better than the noble brats I've known for ten years."

Sienna tried to figure out who they were talking about and why one of the voices sound familiar, but was snapped out of her thoughts when the door swung open. It was like one of those automatic entrances at the mall and Sienna soon found herself on her knees against a cold hard floor with two pairs of heels in front of her. Sienna looked up to see Halley and a brunette standing in front of her, they glared at each other like a pair of wolves. Halley was no longer in her dress, but rather a dark blue t-shirt with the crecent moon on it, ripped jeans, and black sleek platform heels.

"Um, hi, I'm-"

"Don't care." The brunette snapped, "Mommy and daddy are expecting you in the throne room. Don't keep them waiting."

She walked away sneering at us while whipping her brown hair back like a snob.

"Who was that?"

"My older sister, Elaine, great dragon help us all when she's crowned queen." Halley shivered. The two of them walked through the halls as they talked.

"Your sister? So you're really a princess?" Sienna remembered back to their last conversation before she passed out.

"Yep, though I don't look like it, do I?" Halley laughed while curtsying with her jeans. Sienna laughed.

"I've never met a real life princess before. What's it like?"

"It's not as exciting as it sounds, it's mostly boring stuff like talking to high brow nobles and making sure the reputation of our family is not tarnished or ruined in any way." She mocked that last part, imitating a high pitched voice.

"Really? Isn't there at least one part of being a princess you like?"

"Well being able to buy anything I want is amazing though not going anywhere I want is not amazing."

"That's sad. Don't you have any friends?"

Halley didn't reply, instead she stopped at a large golden door that reached all the way to the ceiling. There were two guards stationed on both sides of the door, cladded in golden armor with a red cape. One of them walked to them.

"Princess Halley, your parents have been expecting you and your guest for quite some time." Even though Sienna couldn't see his face beyond the helmet, she got the feeling he was glaring at her.

"We should get going, mom doesn't like being kept waiting for too long." Halley sighed. As they walked in, the golden door closing behind them, Sienna realized something.

She was going to be speaking to a king and queen of a kingdom and she had no idea how to act around them. Should she be curtsy before or after? Should she speak when told or when addressed? Was there some kind of royal protocol to this? Despite her smile, Sienna's mind was racing with so many questions with no answers. Halley noticed Sienna's nervousness and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Don't worry, my dad's pretty chill to people, it's my mom you should look out for." Halley whispered, "Just tell the truth and speak clearly, you'll be fine."

Sienna nodded, but was still panicking internally. She couldn't tell the truth, she had to lie about where she came from, her home, the Terran Order.

It was Athena's last request and Sienna was determined to keep it.

** I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! I had several drafts for this but I decided to go with this version. To those who don't know, Nabu was Aisha's fiance before his death (in some versions it's a coma, but we all know better) in season 4. Even though he isn't alive, he does have some impact in my story. How will Sienna deal with her family's death? What will happen in Solaria? Will Sienna be able to uncover the rest of the mysterious message? Find out in Chapter 5: A Dragon's Fury.**

** Until next time, FallenFairy20.**


	5. Chapter 5-The Dragon's Fury

**Winx Club does not belong to me, it belongs to Iginio Straffi**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Bridgette always knew something was wrong when one of the guards interrupted her studies. It was one of the silver plated guards assigned to her, she didn't know his name, nor his face as every knight of Domino wore a mask to conceal their face and their identity.

"Princess Bridgette, your father has requested your presence in the throne room."

"Just a moment, I'm finishing up thi-"

"Your father has requested you **now**." The guard stated, his voice carried no emotion, but Bridgette could tell he was desperate. She nodded and let him lead the way through the halls. Her bright orange hair flickered in wind like sparks of a flame, her light blue eyes was pointed straight ahead and yet her ears could hear every whisper around every corner as the two walked. Even though she wore a bright smile, the servants passing by kept their heads down and their eyes on the ground beneath them. The other royals treated her the same way, though they spoke vile words when she was alone.

_ "Demon Spawn."_

_ "Bastard Heir."_

_ "Monster."_

_ "Freak."_

Bridgette never knew why they said those awful things, but they always seemed to hold their tongues after meeting her father. He had told Bridgette that they were just jealous of her and her status and shouldn't pay any mind to it, but their words cut through her skin like a knife, scarring her porcelain body with invisible scars. The two of them arrived at the throne room, though the guard stepped aside so Bridgette could pass.

"The general will be here any moment, wait here until she arrives." Before she asked who, he left her alone, his metal soles clanking in the distance. Bridgette readjusted her dress as she waited, the blue and gold seams make her look like an angel.

Though the small horns hiding beneath her orange roots would make anyone think she was a demon.

"Your highness." A rough but femimne voice adressed her. Bridgette turned to see a light skinned woman with very curly dark purple hair that looked almost looked like a storm cloud. She wore dark silver armor with a purple emblem of a V on her chest and a dark purple cape flowing behind her. Her teal eyes could see into a person's soul and her grimace could scare even the most ferocious creatures.

Yet, Bridgette smiled and hugged the woman warmly.

"Auntie Stormy! It's been too long!" She exclaimed. The woman's scowl turned into a small smile. The general wasn't really her aunt, but she was the closest person to one as she was the few people close to the young princess.

"Look who finally grew up! I thought you would be tiny forever!" Stormy messed up some of her hair, causing Bridgette to pout.

"I wasn't tiny! I just hadn't gone through puberty at that time." She smooth out the ruffled hair, then noticed something was off.

"Where's Gale? I though she would be following behind you like a lost puppy." Bridgette teased. Gale was Stormy's daughter and dear childhood friend to Bridgette. Gale always admired her mother and wanted to be a soldier just like her, so she went through military camp to join her unit. Bridgette hadn't seen Gale in a few years since she was accepted but they always stay in contact through the months. Stormy's smile disappeared, only to be replaced with a frown.

"She took on more than she could chew and...failed a very important mission." Stormy sighed, "She's already inside, receiving her punishment."

Bridgette paled when the older woman said this, she knew her father wasn't the kindest man when it came to failures and always made it a point to discipline any of his soldiers. He called it tough love, saying it was to whip them back to shape, she believed him. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a booming voice echoed through the walls.

"Enter." It was a single word, and yet the two women obeyed it without hesitation. They entered the throne room, Bridgette suspected that it was once the shining gem of the castle, but now...

Now it was just a desolate ruin where a battle took place. Much of the rubble was cleaned out and the blood scrubbed away, but Bridgette always felt uncomfortable in this room. Especially with the man sitting idly on the head throne while the other barely stood, much of it destroyed except for the seat.

Even though, Bridgette kept her eyes forward and curtsied to the man in front of her, she noticed a dark purple haired witch with dark skin kneeling barely inches from her.

It was Gale, bloody and bruised up, barely conscious, barely alive.

"My daughter." Bridgette was snapped out of her trance when the man spoke. His silver eyes with serpent like silts held an ice cold fury and yet he smiled at Bridgette warmly. He had his light brown hair fell to his side, he wore a dark purple cloak with pure white sophisticated clothes underneath. Though he had an aura of elegance and grace to him, the soles of his boots had a red tint to them, like he had been beating on something, or rather someone.

"How are your studies coming along?" He asked, as though it was just the two of them in the room.

"E-excellent, father." She smiled, "The tutors have taught me well, I hope to become your ideal heir."

"Good." As he said this, he walked towards Bridgette and Stormy. "I expect nothing less than perfection from you."

"However there are those who are not quite meeting up to my standards." The king glared at Gale, who usually would have some snappy retort.

But the king's glare caused the young witch to hold her tongue. In a matter of seconds, the king's glare lessened as he caught the gaze of his daughter.

"As you both know, there has been trouble caused by the evil revolutionary group known as Magix Insurgence. These criminals have taken territories once under my rule, caused riots to break out, and have spread slander across the Magix Dimension. One of the more recent lies is that a child of the old monarchy, the corrupted monarchy that I liberated this planet from, is alive and wields a piece of the Dragon Flame."

"While I usually ignore these slurs...I did sense a presence on Earth just a few hours ago." He hesitated

"So the rumor is indeed true?" Bridgette asked, "There is another that holds the Dragon Flame?"

"Yes, I feared that this holder was just as corrupted as her parents, so I sent Gale to track them down." His eyes turned towards the bruised witch, who was starting to black out.

"But she failed and we now have no idea where they are."

"So you want to send out some of my soldiers to chase a myth?" Stormy snapped, "A fairy tale made up by some spiteful rebels?"

"No." The king smiled, "I'm sending Bridgette out to find them."

"Me? But father I have n-"

"I know this will be your first time outside of the castle." The king put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her, "Think of it as a test, a trial to train yourself for the future."

"But what abou-"

"You won't be alone, I'll assign Gale to you as your bodyguard, to give her a second chance."

Bridgette stayed silent, even though her mind was panicking at the very thought of her stepping outside the castle. Every day since she was born, Bridgette was confined to the walls of the castle, allowed no contact with the outside, and every second of her day was planned out for her.

The very thought of the outside world terrified her.

But Bridgette knew she couldn't defy her father.

No one has ever defied Valtor, the demon king.

"I-I won't let you down, father."

** I wanted to change the point of view for this chapter to establish some of the other characters in Twisted Destinies. Also this AU doesn't include Season 8 so Valtor's return actually comes earlier. Yes, Bridgette is the daughter of Valtor and Bloom, she will appear in a later chapter, she's just locked up at the moment. As for the ages...**

** Bridgette-16**

** Gale- 17**

** What does Valtor have planned for his daughter? How will Bridgette complete her mission? What will happen with Sienna? What is the Magix Insurgence and what is their goal? Find out in the Chapter 6: The Solarian Eclipse!**

**Until next time, FallenFairy20.**


	6. Chapter 6-The Solarian Eclipse

**I don't own Winx Club, Iginio Straffi does.**

**Please enjoy the story! **

**After explaining most of her story (Sienna cut out the dream part, hoping to figure out that part on her own), a few moments of silence put the brunette on edge. **

The queen's stone cold glare didn't make things easier.

"So you're saying your sister teleported to a planet surrounded by a magical barrier and didn't raise a single alarm?" The blonde's eyes turned dark.

"A barrier?"

"Yes, an invisible force field specifically designed to keep any magical entities deemed hazardous or dangerous, out of Solaria."

"I-i'm not dangerous, I-i just-

"So being found covered in blood, in the Solarian royal garden, on the night of my daughter's Princess Ball isn't strange?" The queen's voice rose in volume, the king tried to calm her, but she brushed him aside.

"Yes! I mean no! I don't-"

"Guards!" Two golden platted men stormed into the room, grabbed Sienna by the arms and pulled her down to her knees. Her tears fell down to the polished floor below. Her hands were shaking and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Mom, stop! She isn't dangerous!"

"I will not let my family get hurt because of one of your mistakes." The woman snapped at Halley, "Not again."

"Please, Stella, honey." The king grabbed her shoulder, "She's just a girl."

"So was the last one, Brandon, and she destroyed an entire town ." Stella hissed.

"We should give her a chance. Keep her with Halley, she knows how to defend herself if there's ever trouble."

Stella sighed, "Fine."

With a single swish of her hand, the guards pulled away from Sienna who was still frozen with fear. Halley helped her up, hold her gently as she could barely stand.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe now." Halley comforted the brunette, trying to get her back to reality. Sienna heard her friend's comforting words and stopped shaking, but she still had a look of fear on her face.

"Perhaps our guest would do good with some fresh air. Halley, get her some different clothes and take her on a tour of the castle, perhaps the royal gardens would do her some good."

"Yes, mother." Halley gave one last curtsy before guiding Sienna from the throne room. As soon as they were out of sight of the guards, Halley let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse."

"A-at least I'm not surrounded by guards or imprisoned." Sienna pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's still annoying my mom puts on that cold and heartless front, she's been like that since I was a kid. Though dad always said she used to smile and laugh more. I don't think I could see her doing anything like that." Halley shuddered at the thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised, she is still a person, she is able to laugh."

"True, but she's also the queen of an entire planet, which means that the royal family must put the needs of the people before their own, even if it mean being jerks to their own children." Halley mocked this in a very sophisticated and high pitched voice. The two girls laughed and started to talk while walking down the halls, unaware of the person watching them from afar.

Elaine watched the two from her magic mirror, keeping her eye on the brunette. She couldn't figure out who Sienna was, she had many missing reports from all over but not a single one depicted a brunette with amber eyes like her. Elaine needed her kingdom to be perfect, she almost nearly had it at her Princess Ball (until Halley came in with a bloody corpse). At first Elaine thought she was a nobody, a lucky dust speck in the cosmos, but then she scanned her magic and she was shocked. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, that much raw potential magic should've killed her, instead she was alive and breathing. She wasn't normal and that frightened Elaine. She wasn't about to let a potential spy into her kingdom.

"My, my, my." A dark blue haired young man crept up behind the young blonde, his voice was like honey, but those who knew him always described him as a snake. He wrapped his arms around her hips and nuzzled his head into her neck, leaning just below her own head. The blonde paid him no mind as she plotted in her mind her next move.

"The Princess of Solaria spying on people? Why that's quite unladylike for you, My Star."

"Please, Sirius, this is my planet, I should know everything that goes on in it."

"Of course, darling, though some might get suspicious if they find out this place. But I won't tell, I'll always keep this secret to my grave."

Elaine turned towards Sirius with a wicked smile on her face.

"I know, dear." She kissed his cheek gently, "I need to figure out what she's planning. Take some of your boys, discreetly abduct her and knock some information out of her, understood?"

"What about your sister? She could be a liability in all of this."

The blonde scoffed, "I don't care what happens to her. Torture her, kill her, as long as you get what I want, can you do that?"

"It will be my pleasure, My Star~" He smirked as he walked out the door, followed by several men backed up behind.

Elaine turned back to the mirror and looked at her reflection, humming a song as she took a brush to her brown locks. She was the picture perfect princess, she was her parent's favorite, and beloved by the people.

But Halley was the exact opposite, she was the rebel, a black stain on their prestigious royal family. She wouldn't be missed for long and soon all eyes will be back on her.

For Elaine was the shining star of Solaria and she was always right.

** Chapter 6 is finally up! So Elaine appears to be not as perfect as she seems...and she's dating the son of Chimera! Sienna hopes to find out more about the new world she finds herself in along with Halley, but they may run into some trouble, especially with Sirius and his goons after them! Find out in Chapter 7: Festival of the Three Suns!**

** Until next time, FallenFairy20.**


End file.
